


Snapping the Quill

by MossadHuntinDog



Series: Changing the Story- The Rewritten Series [3]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MossadHuntinDog/pseuds/MossadHuntinDog
Summary: With the discovery that the Book of Legends is a fake, it’s up to Raven and the girls to put a stop to Legacy Day. And then, following that, is the thing Raven dreads the most: her eighteenth birthday. Will she be able to put her fears aside, and embrace not only her full powers, but be strong enough to accept the heartbreak that follows, especially when she returns to Ever After High, and discovers there are consequences to meddling in another kingdom’s affairs. But at what cost?
Relationships: Raven Queen/Original Male Character
Series: Changing the Story- The Rewritten Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1329878
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

She looked up at the sound of soft knocking. A moment passed before Mika stood, going to the door and opening it a crack, before opening it wider and allowing the girls to enter.

The first week of Legacy Day rehearsals had passed, and Raven had just about imploded from what she'd discovered, being unable to get a moment alone with the girls, what with classes and rehearsal taking up the time. She'd ended up calling Mira the night she discovered the truth about the book, and in Mira's stunned silence, had told her adviser that the Storybook of Legends was a fake, and then promptly asked her for advice. Unfortunately, the young adviser was at a loss. The only thing she could think to tell her queen was that it was best to let the girls know, and devise a plan from there, to be careful, and, if need be, cast a binding spell on the others, to keep them from telling once they found out.

Raven was torn. She trusted her friends, and liked that her friends trusted her, but Mira _did_ have a point. A binding spell would make it that much easier to keep the discovery, and their plan, hidden-

Once the door shut behind them, Mika moved to take a seat at his desk, leaving Raven the floor, for it was her discovery to tell. Cerise glanced at Ashlynn, before taking a seat at the foot of the bed. Without a word, Briar and Ashlynn settled on either side of the young queen, and Aada, who'd let slip the week earlier after Legacy Day rehearsal that she was considering running to avoid signing, moved to sit on the other side of the bed, across from Cerise. Cedar, who, despite her curse to tell the truth, had asked Raven to do a simple binding spell on her to keep her from telling- not just the truth about the plan to steal the book, but about Raven and Mika's relationship. Reluctantly, Raven had agreed, using a simple spell that bound her memories of what she'd been told and masked them with something else. The spell only wore off when with the other girls, as Raven had intended, but stayed in place during daily activities and classes.

"We have a problem. Well... it depends on if you consider it a problem." Raven amended, tucking her legs beneath her. She'd changed into the pajamas she'd hidden in the back of Mika's drawer for when she stayed with him on the weekends, and pulled her black locks over her shoulder, nervously plaiting and un-plaiting them.

"What problem?" Cedar asked, leaning against the foot board of the bed. Raven bit her lip, glancing at Mika.

"It's yours to tell, Nevermore." He whispered, resting his chin on his folded hands. The other girls turned to glance at him before turning back to Raven, who fiddled with the pendant. Taking a deep breath, she finally spilled the beans, relieved to get it off her chest.

"The Storybook of Legends is _fake_. It's not a real book of magic. In fact, there's _no_ magic _whatsoever_ in that book. Headmaster Grimm has been lying to countless generations of fairy tale characters. The book they signed- the book you're all going to sign next Monday is nothing more than an old storybook dressed up to _look like_ the Book of Legends. In reality, there's not an _ounce_ of magic in any of its pages. And _trust me_ , I know magic."

The silence that settled after Raven's declaration was thick, as the girls exchanged glances. Raven bit her lip and stood, beginning to pace nervously, before going to Mika and settling on his lap. She felt a huge weight off her chest, and closed her eyes, resting her head against his, reaching up to caress his cheek. "Hey, it's okay. It's all right, Raven. You don't have to worry anymore, it's off your chest now. You can relax." He kissed her forehead, and she closed her eyes, releasing a slow breath.

To say that the majority of the girls had been surprised to discover Raven's relationship with their professor had been a gross miscalculation. Cedar had suspected something, but kept her suspicions to herself, and Aada, who'd been accurate in her divinations when she and Raven had been partnered for class, had simply shaken her head, a tiny, knowing smile on her pretty features. Briar hadn't trusted the relationship when she'd learned of it, but over time, had begun to see that it was genuine, and promised to keep quiet on it.

"So... what do we do?" It was Cerise who spoke first, breaking the silence as she turned to Raven and Mika, who slowly met her gaze. The queen shook her head.

"I don't know. This goes so much deeper than what I expected."

"You're our leader, Raven, you should have some idea." Briar replied, and Raven lifted her head, meeting the princess's gaze.

"I'm _what_? No! I'm no leader! I-"

"You're the _queen_ of a _country_ , Raven. You're the only ruling _monarch_ at this school! You have the skills to lead this... this band of rebels." Briar replied, as Raven stood, shaking her head.

"No! I'm not like the rest of you! I don't have a destiny! I... I'm no leader, and I'm no _rebel_! I-" She stopped, hearing a soft knock on the door. Everyone froze, and slowly, Raven turned to her lover. "Mika," Her voice shook, and she met his gaze. "Please tell me that-" But before she could finish, another soft knock sounded, followed by a small voice.

"Raven? It... it's Nica."

 _"Who?"_ Briar asked, and Cedar shrugged. Raven's eyes widened and she hurried to the door, opening it a crack. The younger girl met her gaze, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Nicola? How... how did you... Never mind." She opened the door, grabbing the girl's arm and yanking her into the room. The door shut softly and locked, and Raven turned to the girl in question. "How did you find me?"

The Second Year shrugged, pulling the blanket around her shoulders tighter. "I couldn't sleep. I was up, wandering the halls, and I... I saw Briar Beauty and Ashlynn Ella, so I... I followed them... I'm sorry. I just-" She broke down then, and Raven instinctively pulled the girl into her arms.

"Nicola, what happened?" It took a few minutes, before the teenager was able to say anything, but when she did, it stalled Raven's heart momentarily.

"I was visiting with my mom on video chat, and... and she said that she talked to Headmaster Grimm. Managed to convince him that I'm ready to... to sign my page in the Storybook... had him move me up, so I don't have to wait a year to sign..."

Raven glanced at Mika, who shook his head in disgust. "The _nerve_ of that man." He growled, getting up and going to the bathroom. He returned with tissues, which he handed the sobbing girl, who took them gratefully.

"I _don't want to sign_ , Raven. I'm _scared_ to sign. Before Mom talked to Headmaster Grimm, I thought I had _at least_ another year before I had to worry, but now..." Raven gently pushed her onto the bed, before sitting beside her, as Cerise and Ashlynn scooted over to make room. Normally, a Second Year wouldn't concern them, but as they listened to Nicola talk, they realized that this didn't just affect them anymore- it affected _all_ the classes at Ever After High, including those above and _especially_ below them.

"Shh, Nica, it'll be okay. It'll be all right. We'll figure something out." She gently brushed a strand of brown hair behind the girl's ear. The other girls shared glances over Raven's head, suddenly realizing that this was so much bigger than _just_ them. Students like Nicola were being forced to sign by overzealous parents eager to bind their young children to a fate considered worse than death, with no care or concern to the child they'd raised. Raven had a sick feeling that Nicola's mother wasn't the only parent who would talk Grimm into pushing their child up a year so they could sign.

From what Raven had seen, this Legacy Year class was fairly good-sized as it stood, but with more and more students being pushed up, it would only grow, until it became a spectacle for all of Ever After to enjoy. Raven held Nicola close, catching the other girls' gazes. "This is only going to get worse. We don't know how many other parents have already pulled the strings with Headmaster Grimm to get their kids to sign this Legacy Day- no offense, Cedar."

The puppet waved it away. "None taken, Raven."

With a sigh, Raven turned back to Nicola, pressing a kiss to her forehead as she rubbed her arm comfortingly. "We need to put a stop to this. Someway."

"How? There's nothing we can do." Nicola replied through hiccups, looking up at Raven. The queen shook her head.

"I don't know." She turned to glance at Mika, who crossed his arms, thinking. "I do know one thing, though."

"What's… _hic_... that?" Raven turned back to the girl, gently brushing the backs of her fingers against Nicola's cheek.

"The Storybook of Legends in Headmaster Grimm's office is a fake. Which means the _real_ Storybook of Legends is out there, somewhere, in Ever After. And we need to find it."


	2. Chapter 2

She sighed, tugging lightly on the cuffs of her navy-colored jacket. A quick glance in the mirror revealed that she was missing an earring, and with an aggravated sigh, she removed it, going to her desk and tossing it back into the small jewelry box in the corner, until she could find its mate. She grabbed a simple pair of dew drops, slipping them in and securing them before adjusting the simple jeweled headband that her twist was wrapped around and grabbing her clutch, quickly sliding her black gloves on as she left the dorm.

The kitten heels she wore clicked smartly on the marble floors, and she ignored the stares from her classmates as she passed. The light breeze created from the black box-pleated skirt of her dress made a light _whooshing!_ sound as she moved, and she tossed a look over her shoulder as she exited the school, only to stop on the steps, her clutch held tightly in her hands.

The Pre-Legacy Day Dance was this Sunday, the day before the actual event; it was, from what Raven understood, a time for the students to relax and get rid of their nerves before the big event the following evening. After the ceremony, there would be the Legacy Ball, which all students of the Legacy Year were allowed to attend- including Raven, despite the fact that she had no destiny.

She quickly checked her phone.

September twenty-eighth. In three days, the Third Year class would sign a fake book of Legends, believing that they were tied to their destinies for all eternity, with the fear that if they refused to sign, they'd disappear and their books would close. It made Raven sick just thinking about it.

With a sigh, she folded her skirt against the back of her legs and took a seat on the steps, chin in her hands. "You okay, Raven? You look a little down."

Her gaze lifted, to find Dexter standing over her, brow knit in concern. "I'm fine, just... thinking is all."

He took a seat beside her, nodding in understanding. "A lot on your mind?"

"You could say that." They sat in silence for several minutes, Dexter's gaze going to the pendant around her wrist.

"That's... that's beautiful. Where'd you get it?" She lifted her head, before turning to glance at the pendant, a tiny smile tugging at her lips.

"Oh. This? It was a gift."

Dexter nodded. "From _him_?"

Raven fingered it absentmindedly, nodding slowly, not missing the tone of his voice. She let her gaze wander over the second-born Charming prince, waiting. For what, she didn't know, but she didn't trust it. It was an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach that she couldn't shake. Dexter had kept quiet so far, but-

"Do you love him?"

She started, caught completely off guard. "What?"

"It's a simple question, Raven. Do you love him? Professor Mikalos?"

She snorted, rolling her eyes, wrapping her arms around her knees. "I'm not going to discuss that here."

"Just... just answer the question, Raven." Dexter replied, shifting to face her. " _Do_ you or do you _not_ love Professor Mikalos?"

She narrowed her gaze, studying him out of the corner of her eye. _"What's it to you if I do?"_ She demanded in a hushed voice.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt-"

" _Hurt?_ Mikalos wouldn't hurt me, Dexter. He wouldn't _dream_ of hurting me. He _loves_ me, always has. From the time we were children. And I love him. And one day, we're going to be married, and nothing and no one, not even Father Time himself, will tear us apart."

He shook his head. "Raven," Without asking permission, he grabbed her hands, tugging until she was looking at him. A flash of annoyance crossed her pretty features; it was forbidden for someone to grab hold of Raven's hands without her first offering. The protocol he was breaking would get him arrested in her home country, and she wished they were back in Marberly simply so he could be. "Don't you see how _dangerous_ this is? That you're getting involved with our professor will ruin your reputation if it's discovered and possibly destroy the school's reputation as well? You could get hurt-"

She roughly pulled her hands away. "Nothing will be ruined if you _keep your mouth shut_ , Dexter Charming." She growled. " _Don't_ make me bind you into silence, because I _will_." She studied him quickly. "Though maybe that wouldn't be a bad idea."

"Raven, listen to me, _please_." She rolled her eyes, scooting away from him, jaw clenched in annoyance. He shook his head, reaching over and grabbing her chin, turning her back to face him. Raven felt her fingers begin to tingle. He was _really_ starting to push it. "Raven, I have to confess. I've been thinking about this for weeks, and I've finally realized something. At first, I thought it was just a crush on the new girl at school, and that it would go away over time, but it hasn't. In fact, it's grown. And now I know why. It's because I'm in love with you. And I think I've been in love with you from the moment we met."

Her eyes widened in horror, but before she could speak, he continued. She struggled to pull away, but he tightened his grip on her chin. "When I saw you with Professor Mikalos, I... I got jealous. I considered going to Headmaster Grimm, but then you told me about your history with him, and asked me to keep it quiet, and I have. But seeing you with him... it disgusts me, Raven, it really does. He's an older man, taking advantage of a student, and he should be dismissed. So that's why I'm going to go to Headmaster Grimm this afternoon and tell him what's going on. It's for your safety, Raven. For your own good. I'm doing this because I _love_ you."

And without another word, he closed the gap between them, kissing her. She pushed against his chest for several minutes before finally breaking free. They stared at each other for several minutes, before-

"Raven, please, say-"

The slap rang loud and clear through the surrounding area, and Dexter jolted back in surprise.


	3. Chapter 3

_"How dare you! How dare you touch me, let alone kiss me!"_ She stood, towering over him, the tingling in her fingers getting stronger. " _How dare you threaten to go to Headmaster Grimm, simply because I don't return your... your feelings! How dare you say that you love me, when you don't even know, let alone understand, what real love is!"_ She could feel her magic slide up her arms, coating her like a second skin. She knew she had to reign it in, reign her temper in before she caused Goddess only knew what type of damage, but she couldn't control herself- didn't _want_ to control herself, if she were honest. Dexter had crossed a line, first in grabbing her hands, then in confessing his feelings, and finally in kissing her. He'd crossed a _major_ line, and he had to pay.

 _"What you are is a jealous little boy, having a temper tantrum because you aren't getting what you_ think _you deserve! Well guess what, Dexter Charming? You don't deserve me, you never did! And you never will! You deserve nothing but a lifetime of loneliness! You're no prince! You're a cad, a womanizer in the making, if you think you can just grab a woman and kiss her! Especially a woman already promised to another! He is a thousand times more the man, the prince, than you will ever be!"_ She could feel it boiling in her blood, and didn't bother trying to stop it. _"How dare you threaten to go to Headmaster Grimm! I have done nothing to you but view you as a friend, and you return my friendship with threats and declarations of false love!"_ She let out a screech, turning from him to try to gather her thoughts before turning back.

"I _swear_ , from this moment on, Dexter Charming, every glance, every thought, every _memory_ of me shall be wiped clean from your mind! You have never met me, nor will you wish too! You know nothing of the girl from Marberly except that she's a recent transfer that you have no interest in getting to know! And as I _bind_ your memory and wipe it _clean_ of my very existence, you begin to realize that you are nothing but a _beast_ in man's clothing, that only a maiden of pure intention will be able to break through the cold heart you possess, and that your destiny could be forever doomed because _what woman could love a beast_? And until you find her, you will be lonely and heartless, unable to understand the true meaning of love because you cannot love yourself for what you _truly_ are- a prince, with the heart of a beast, and the soul of a broken man unable to love the part of him others _despise_. I _bind_ your memory of me, and replace it with another- a girl who has the purest of intentions and the love of both creature and human. She's a rose of pure beauty, a belle unlike any other, and the one you desire, the _one_ you are _destined_ to find. _I bind you to her and away from me, for now and forever, for all of eternity!_ "

As suddenly as her magic had appeared, it was gone, and she struggled to catch her breath, looking around. Nothing in the courtyard was touched, save for a few leaves drifting down from the trees. Several students watched her before hurrying along; they'd heard she was a witch, but had never seen her practice. Not that they feared her, instead they found her intriguing, but wished not to come under her wrath like Dexter Charming had, and so hurried on, planning on getting to know the young monarch another day, when she was calmer. She reached up, brushing a strand of hair off her cheek, turning her gaze to Dexter.

The prince furrowed a brow, staring at her in confusion, before standing. "Do I know you?"

She laughed softly, relieved. "No. No, you don't." And then, without another word, she turned, heading back into the school, in search of Mika, leaving Dexter looking on, wondering briefly who she was, before shaking his head and deciding it wasn't important.

Once alone in the halls of the school, she collapsed against the nearest wall, catching her breath, the feel of her magic pulsing steadily through her veins. She couldn't believe it; she'd lost her temper, let her magic take complete control, and not destroyed _anything_ or caused any major damage- unless she counted Dexter's crush on her, but that little problem was now solved. She's managed to contain her magic, to get _control_ of it. Maybe there was hope for her after all.

She let out a soft laugh, shaking her head-

Someone grabbed her arm, yanking her into the supply closet she stood near, shutting the door once she was inside. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust, but she soon found herself staring into Darling's blue irises. Suddenly, her small moment of triumph was running for the hills, and she swallowed.

"Darling, look, about what happened with your brother, I... I had no choice-"

But the princess held up a hand, silencing her. She studied Raven for a moment, before speaking. "Is it true? What Dexter threatened to go to Headmaster Grimm over? Are you really having an affair with Professor Mikalos?"

Raven opened her mouth, and then shut it abruptly. She reached down, fingering the pendant, and Darling's gaze followed. "We're... we're not... having an affair, Darling. We're... engaged to be married. And as soon as Mikalos asks my father for my hand, we're going to go through with the ceremony." She swallowed. "I'm sorry, Darling, but I had to. He wasn't listening to a word I said, and then he _kissed_ me-" She took a deep breath. "He kissed a woman already promised to another man! Darling, I _know_ he's your brother, but I had no other choice-"

The princess reached over, laying a hand over the young queen's mouth, stopping her rambling. "Raven, I get it." The queen's eyes widened in surprise, and Darling sighed before continuing. "I thought it was... just a crush that he would get over soon. But then it got worse. He started to worry me. Dexter's always been... passionate about things he loves, but _this_ ," She thinned her lips, shaking her head. "This was bordering on obsession. I woke up one evening and couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk through the halls, and found him standing in front of the door to your dorm. He was just... staring at it, as though contemplating the best way to enter without waking you or Apple. And when I confronted him, he pretended like he'd been sleepwalking. Dexter _doesn't sleepwalk_ , Raven. Never has. He was there _intentionally_ , planning something. When Dexter wants something, he won't stop until he gets it, no matter who it hurts or who it belongs to. And he wanted you. I told Daring, and we actually considered calling Mom and Dad and telling them the situation, so he could be removed before it went too far and you got hurt."

She removed her hand from Raven's mouth, and the queen bit her lip. "I don't think you'll have to worry about him anymore, Darling." She whispered. The princess nodded.

"I know. Honestly, I think that spell you cast was the best thing for him. I love my brother, but he was turning dangerous. A beast fits him perfectly. He was turning into one. I was heading to meet Nina so we could go get coffee at Hocus Latte, and I saw him kiss you." She shook her head, even as Raven's eyes widened in surprise. "Raven, what he did to you was an assault on not just your person, but your personal space. Touching you, kissing you without your permission-" She shook her head. "I almost stepped in, but then you handled it-"

"I... I didn't hurt him. Did I?"

Darling shook her head. "Not that I could tell. Just enchanted him. And if you're binding is right, then it's Rosabella Beauty who will be his saving grace." Raven nodded; she'd seen the bookish Beauty about the halls but never had a conversation with her. Raven did know that she had a love of all creatures, and was an advocate and activist for animal rights. "Which, if you ask me, is a perfect fit for Dexter. I'm sure they'll compliment each other quite nicely."

The young queen nodded again, absentmindedly playing with the pendant. A moment passed, before she finally spoke. "How's Legacy rehearsals going? Nervous for Monday?"

The girl stiffened. "Honestly, Raven?" The queen nodded, waiting. "I... I don't want to sign. I don't even know what my legacy is yet, but," She swallowed. "But I'm terrified. I don't want to be some princess, sitting in a castle tower, waiting for a prince to show up and rescue me. I want to rescue him. I... I want to be-"

"The hero." Raven finished softly, and Darling relaxed, realizing that the queen understood. A moment passed, as the young queen quickly studied the girl, before reaching out a hand. "Darling, if I tell you something, will you promise with all your heart that you won't tell a _soul_?"

The princess reached out, quickly taking Raven's hand and shaking, laying her other hand over her heart. "Knight's honor, Your Majesty. Or, well, warrior's honor." She amended, blushing. Since Raven had told her that day on the track that she was a strong fighter, and would have been a good addition to her army, that was all Darling could seem to focus on- becoming a warrior. She wanted to be the hero, not the damsel. "I've dreamed of moving to... Marberly?" She looked to Raven for approval, and Raven nodded at the girl's correct pronunciation. "And joining your army. Even if I were just a lowly foot-soldier, it would be better than whatever awaits me on Legacy Day."

A small smile tugged at Raven's lips, and she covered Darling's hand with both of hers. "Marberly would be honored to have you, _Sengarli_ Charming. One day."

The girl nodded in agreement. "One day." A soft sigh escaped her, and she turned back to the matter at hand. "What did you want to tell me, Raven?"

The queen bit her lip, before clearing her throat softly. "I found out something, about the Storybook of Legends."

Darling stiffened. The last thing she wanted to talk about was the fate that waited to be revealed to her on Monday, when she unlocked book and her future appeared before her within the small floating mirror, before turning into the quill that would allow her to sign away her life and dreams. She quickly glanced at Raven, unsure of how to respond. Something twisted in the back of her brain- this was Raven, the young woman who had watched her fight from the bleachers and declared her a strong competitor, the woman who was willing to spar with her, and recognized her as an equal, who had- even jokingly- requested she join her army one day. She was a ruling monarch; she knew more about ruling a kingdom than any of them did, despite what many of the other students thought they knew, simply from taking _G_ _ood Kingdom Management_. Whatever Raven had to say, had to be important. She lifted her gaze, meeting the young queen's, and nodded. "What is it?"

Raven swallowed, glancing at their joined hands, before squeezing hers gently, almost in reassurance. "Darling, the book you're going to sign on Monday... it's fake."


	4. Chapter 4

Heritage Hall.

Raven wrinkled her nose in distaste; the massive stone columns looked like something better left to the stone age, and the tapestries telling each story were crudely done at best, in her opinion.

"Don't make that face."

She turned, glancing at her companion. Cerise had her arm linked through hers, and was leading her through the hall, as Madame Yaga floated ahead of the Legacy Class, showing them the different stories and telling them the importance of each- blah, blah, blah. Midway through the small tour, Raven tuned the older witch out, letting her gaze wander. Before each tapestry was a stone pedestal that held a gift for the Legacy students. "I know, it's boring. From what I've heard, Heritage Hall _only_ appears during Thronecoming, but I _guess_ this class is really important for Legacy Day or something, so they bent the rules a little. On the upside, we get gifts from our parents, and who doesn't love presents?" The two girls giggled softly, before Madame Yaga allowed the class to go in search of their parents' story and see what was left to them.

Across the hall, Raven spotted Darling; the girl nodded to her. Since informing the princess of the book's true... identity as it was, Darling had been relieved. And she'd instantly jumped into the fray that was the growing discontentment of students who were contemplating not signing on Monday. The young queen sighed, smiling softly as Cerise studied the picnic basket her mother had left her; she'd rather be with Mika at the moment, curled up watching a movie on his laptop in his dorm, but as a favor to Cerise, she'd tagged along to Heritage Hall. She fingered the pendant. Besides, there was always afterwards.

"Whoa! Cool!"

Raven turned from her study of Briar's tapestry, watching as Cedar put on a pair of strange-looking glasses. She'd never seen anything like them, and after nodding at Briar, who made a face similar to the one she'd made earlier- only this one was directed at the super-soft neck-supporting pillow her mother had left her, she made her way to Cedar, who turned, a goofy grin on her wooden features. "Hey Cedar, what are those?"

"They're Reveal-er Rays."

"Reveal-er What?" Raven furrowed a brow as she joined her friend.

"Reveal-er Rays. They're truth-telling glasses."

"Truth... telling... glasses." Raven repeated the phrase slowly, brow furrowing even deeper. The girl nodded, holding them out to the queen, who hesitantly took them, putting them on.

"Whatever after. They probably don't even work." Duchess Swan replied, crossing her arms. After a minute, Raven handed them back to Cedar, who put them back on, turning to Duchess.

"Well, they're telling me the truth about your dress. Turns out it's not a real Hans Christian Dior, like you've been telling everyone." The future Swan Princess let out a squawk of annoyance, and hurried off in a flurry of feathers as Cedar giggled. Raven watched her friend before an idea struck, and she pulled the puppet girl closer.

"Cedar, do you think those could-" She glanced up, catching Darling's gaze across the room as she whispered softly in Cedar's ear, covering her mouth with her hand to keep others from noticing. To anyone who didn't know the situation, it looked as though Raven was simply whispering a secret she wanted to share with no one but Cedar. The wooden girl nodded, turning wide eyes to the queen.

Once everyone had left the hall, Raven, Cedar and Cerise returned to the girls' dorm, dropping off Cerise's picnic basket before leaving. They passed by Ashlynn and Briar's door; Raven subtly reached out, knocking softly on the wall lazily four times as she passed, a private signal to meet at Mika's dorm around eight, after dinner- though to someone watching, it would appear she was just bored and trying to entertain herself. She did the same to Aada's dorm and Darling's before the trio made their way to the castleteria. A quick glance at her phone told her that it was around seven; they'd make it just in time for dinner.

Cedar had tucked her new glasses into the pocket of her dress, and Raven could feel them brush lightly against her thigh as Cedar's skirt swished. She never released the girl's arm, only stopping to catch Mika's gaze as they entered the castleteria. The prince nodded to her, and she pulled away from the girls, promising to meet at their table after grabbing a cup of coffee. She fell into step with Mika, taking a deep breath before speaking as they stepped into line. "Cedar got Reveal-er Rays from her dad."

Mika nodded, accepting a plate of shepherd's pie with a nod to one of the castleteria workers. The ogre smiled at Raven, setting a similar plate on her tray, and then slipped a covered bowl with a cherry cheesecake tart in it onto each tray. "I've heard they're Her Majesty's favorite, as well as yours, Your Highness." She whispered; Mika glanced at Raven, smiling softly.

"They are. I'd never had one until I met Ravenna." She blushed, thanking the ogre softly before grabbing a cup of coffee.

"To be fair, you met me when I was... what? Six months old? I didn't introduce you to them." He chuckled softly as they paid and he walked her to the girls' usual table.

"No, but your Cook did, when she brought out the desserts after dinner. From that moment on, I've always associated them with you." She set her tray down and then his, before nodding towards the exit. He nodded to the others, following her without a word. Once in the crevice created by the door and the wall, she slid her arms around his neck. "And we're hiding here because?"

She grinned. "Because I want to do this." Rising on her toes, she caught his lips in a soft kiss that only lasted a moment. "And I can't when we're in public." She slid a hand down his chest, and he reached up, catching her hand and holding it against his heart.

"And that's all from my mentioning cheesecake tarts?" He raised an eyebrow. She nodded.

"Because even though we were apart for the last... six years or so, having one of them would make you think of me." She kissed him again, softer this time, and then pulled away. "I love that little things from our childhood remind you of me. Like I was never far from your mind when you were gone."

"You never were, Nevermore." He breathed, kissing her one last time before pulling away and releasing her hand. "We've been gone long enough, come on." He squeezed her hand, before heading back into the castleteria; a few minutes later, Raven followed.

"Where did you two disappear to?" Cerise teased lightly, and Mika blushed.

"We had something... important to discuss." He caught her gaze, and she nodded. "I hope I was able to help, Your Majesty."

"You were. Thank you, Professor." She held out a hand, and he took it, brushing a tender kiss to her knuckles, catching her gaze as he did so. _My dorm, after dinner. We'll discuss what to do then._ She nodded, and he released her, nodding to the other girls before departing, tray in hand. A quick clearing of her throat was all the girls needed to know they were to meet at Mika's once dinner was done. The others nodded, before digging into their meals.


	5. Chapter 5

After having finished dinner earlier than Cerise and Cedar, Raven left, claiming to be tired, and hurried from the castleteria. Once in the shadows, she'd teleported into Mika's dorm, landing on the bed with a soft cry of surprise, nearly startling him out of his reading. She'd then quickly changed into the pajamas she left in his drawer, and now sat among the blankets of his bed, eagerly awaiting the girls to show up so they could discuss what to do from there.

"So these... Reveal-er Rays Cedar received? They can, what? Tell the truth?"

Raven shrugged, pulling her hair over her shoulder and quickly plaiting it before tying the end. She sat among the blankets of Mika's bed, his laptop open before her. "You're guess is as good as mine, love. Cedar should know more about them, they're her glasses."

A soft knock interrupted her, and she glanced at Mika, who cleared his throat. "Yes? Who is it?"

Silence met them on the other side, before Mika made his way to the door, opening it a crack. Briar and Ashlynn stood on the other side. A moment passed, before he let them in. This pattern continued until Darling, Aada, Cerise and Cedar were all gathered in the dorm, situated in various places about the room. Just as Raven opened her mouth to speak, another soft knock interrupted her, and Mika made his way to the door, opening it to see Nicola on the other side. Silently, she slipped into the room, making a beeline for Raven. The queen pulled the Second Year close; Nicola had told her earlier about the argument she'd gotten into with her parents that afternoon about signing the book, and it was then that Raven decided that the younger girl should be a part of their plan, for this affected her as much as the others.

"So... what exactly are Reveal-er Rays?" Raven asked once everyone was settled. She closed the laptop and gently levitated it, returning it to its place on the desk.

"Essentially? They tell the truth. About everything. They don't lie."

"So... they're like wearable lie detectors?" Briar asked as Cedar handed them to her. The girl nodded, as Briar put them on. "That's-"

" _Wicked_." Raven breathed softly. They spent the next several minutes tossing around ideas of how to get the book out of Grimm's office before the ceremony, before Nicola spoke up from her place beside Raven.

"Why don't we just leave it there?"

"Are you _kidding?"_

_"You can't be serious!"_

"Do you _want_ to sign the book?"

But Raven, having discovered the book's lies for herself, saw the brilliance behind Nicola's suggestion. She watched the others argue, glancing at Nicola, who had her hands over her ears, and Mika, who simply leaned against the window frame, a cup of tea in his hands as he listened. It was when Briar nearly dropped the glasses that she decided enough was enough. She glanced back at Mika, who simply shrugged, taking a sip of his tea. Without a word, she climbed out of the bed, moving to stand beside him, and lifted her hand, holding it palm up. Taking a deep breath, she blew across her palm, fingers unfurling as she did, moving her hand in a semi-circle so that she hit each of her friends.

The arguing stopped, and everyone turned to her. "What was that?" Briar asked, stunned. Darling and Cerise shared a glance, and Ashlynn bit her lip. Aada grinned softly, understanding what the others didn't.

"You're a palmariast witch, aren't you? An eclectic grey who can use whatever's put in front of you, be it a spell book, a blade of grass or your own hands. You use your palm to direct where it needs to go." The other girls shared glances, confused, but Raven nodded.

"What's a palmariast?" Darling asked, having never heard of such a thing before, and Darling had studied everything she could get her hands on. Aada turned to the princess, conjuring a small flurry of snowflakes between her hands as she talked.

"It's a witch who uses the objects given her to help her conduct magic, but most often, the objects used are her own hands. Our magic's often stronger because it comes from our core, and it's easiest to channel into our hands when we want to use it."

"My fingertips start to tingle." Raven admitted, and Cerise turned to her.

"So when your hands start to glow purple-" The queen nodded.

"Yeah. The problem is, I can't control it, which is why I'm here in the first place, to learn how get complete control of my magic before I turn eighteen." She leaned back as Mika set his mug down and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"What happens when you turn eighteen?" Ashlynn asked softly, confused as to why Raven was so concerned. The monarch sighed, looking up at Mika before turning back to the girls.

"A Marberly witch's magic is released at milestones. The last milestone is her eighteenth birthday, when she receives her full powers. Once that happens, she needs to have complete control over them, otherwise... well, we don't really know what will happen. A Marberly witch has never gained her full powers and _not_ had complete control over them. And that's not counting the hundreds of witches of my line that were slaughtered during the Blood Wars, many of whom never even reached eighteen." The girls shared glances, but decided to ask her about the Blood Wars later.

"So... you came to Ever After High-"

"To learn how to gain control of my magic. I turn eighteen in... little under a month and a half, and though I'm getting _better,_ I'm nowhere near ready for my full powers. And if I were honest with myself, the terror I feel at not being in control of my magic by the time I gain my full powers on my eighteenth birthday... it's akin to your terror at signing the Storybook of Legends on Monday." The girls all nodded, suddenly seeing and beginning to understand a very different side to their friend. "But enough about my magic. We need to focus on the task at hand- what do we do about the book?"

Glances were cast around, and silence fell, before Nicola spoke up again, albeit somewhat timidly. "What about exposing it at the ceremony?"


	6. Chapter 6

_"That's... actually not a bad plan. Think about it. Legacy Day is the_ most important _day of the school year, isn't it? And the ceremony is the biggest next to Graduation. If we expose the book as a fake at the Legacy Day ceremony, Grimm_ can't _talk his way out of it, not in front of a packed audience. He'll_ have _to cancel the ceremony then and there. And since we can't find the real book, it'll have to be postponed indefinitely._ "

Aada's words rang loud in Raven's head as she pulled another card, laying it beside the first. She could hear Apple fluttering about, but chose to ignore the blonde in favor of her reading. It was only when the blonde started singing along to a Tailor Quick song- horrendously off-key, Raven noted- that she decided to put her cards away and flee the room. Once outside her dorm, she teleported into Mika's dorm, calling out for him once she'd gotten her balance back, for she'd stumbled against the door. "Mika?"

He wasn't in the room, and after a moment, she turned to leave, when she stopped, hearing the shower running. _Ah, so that's where he is._

Slipping out of her heels, she tiptoed across the room and slipped into the bathroom, shutting the door softly behind her. It was Sunday, the day before Legacy Day, and the night of the Pre-Legacy Day Dance, which meant teacher and student alike were getting ready. Teeth sliding out to worry her lip, she quickly and quietly slipped out of the dress she wore, and then removed her undergarments, before pushing the sliding glass door aside and stepping into the small enclosure, shutting the door behind her.

The prince was preoccupied with washing his hair, that he didn't notice her presence until she'd slipped her arms around his waist, moving them up to caress his chest. "Want some company?"

Mika jumped, turning as Raven's soft giggle. "How did you get in here?" She raised an eyebrow, and he sighed. "Right. Shouldn't you be getting ready for the dance?" She wrinkled her nose.

"I'm not really one for school dances." His arms slid around her waist, and she rose onto her toes, capturing his lips in hers. "Besides, I'd rather spend the night with you."

"Hmm. Sounds like a wonderful idea." He kissed her again, pulling her against him, reaching up to tangle a hand in her hair. Her hands moved to rest against his abdomen, and she grinned, biting her lower lip as she let her gaze wander appreciatively over his figure. She'd studied the male form before- reading the art books in the castle library, knew the proper terms of anatomy, but never let herself _actually_ focus on it, for it wasn't considered proper.

Mika was toned, from his hours of practice with weaponry, his skin tanned- the soft, warm color of baked bread, fresh from the oven, his muscles defined lightly. He was sturdy, firm, similar to her father in that respect. He was the one who would hold her up when she was weak, who would be her comfort when she needed it. There were streaks of golden blonde in his sandy hair- due to the sun, and the hours he spent teaching _Hero Training_ out on the track. Her gaze slid over his chest, where his heart resided, the heart that beat only for her. Slowly, her eyes slid lower, over the muscles of his abs and hips, to caress-

She blushed, averting her gaze briefly; an old Marberlinian saying popped into her head, and she blushed harder. _It's said, that Palmarneaeian men are as well endowed as the stallions they breed, and that any woman lucky enough to lie with a Palmarneaeian man will discover a wealth beyond her wildest dreams, and be blessed with the ripest of fruits from their labor._ He chuckled softly, gently slipping a finger beneath her chin and lifting her head to meet her gaze.

"You okay, Nevermore?"

Her gaze quickly shot back down, and she bit her lip. As a child, she'd never understood the saying, but now, a grown woman of seventeen, the young monarch of her country, it was well and evident that the saying was a reference to sex, pregnancy and childbirth. _Then I am a very lucky woman, aren't I? When we're ready, if the saying rings true, the children he gives me will be the most beautiful little beings I'll ever lay eyes on._ "Just... realizing how lucky I am." She leaned up, kissing him softly before pulling away.

He chuckled, his own gaze wandering down her body, taking in the soft curves she possessed; noting the soft swells of her breasts, now free from any form of support, and the way her figure curved into an hourglass- partially from years of training with weaponry and in hand-to-hand combat, and partially due to genetics. Her shapely thighs only further accented her figure, and he smiled softly, noting the soft plane of black curls between her legs. He knew that nowadays in kingdoms like Ever After, things such as pubic hair- or any hair upon the body that wasn't on the head- were things to be ashamed of, and so done away with. But in the Seven Kingdoms it was different.

He'd grown up studying the various traditions of not only his country, but her neighbors and allies, and found that perhaps the most interesting tradition- if one could call it that- was in regards to pubic hair, and came from Marberly herself. It was thought, in Marberly, that the curlier a woman's pubic hair, the stronger she would be in regards to intercourse, pregnancy and childbirth. Something about it being a gift from the Goddess- the patch of curls that highlighted, in a sense, one of the most important areas of a woman's body, the area from which 'new fruit' grew, a subtle reference to pregnancy and childbirth. She slid her hands up his chest, drawing his gaze from the curls between her legs back to her own eyes. "See something you like, my husband?" She whispered, her voice throaty.

A grin slowly spread over his features, and he pulled her closer. "All of you, my wife. I love all of you."

He kissed her then, hard and passionate and deep, one hand sliding down between her thighs to slip a couple fingers into her. She broke the kiss, gasping in surprise and pleasure as he stretched her gently, being careful of the skin surrounding her opening. They could play, and stretch, but if he broke her- even accidentally during their pleasure play- her reputation would be ruined, and she would be considered damaged goods, this young queen. For despite the modern times, old pagan tradition- ancient tradition- still looked to a girl's purity before marriage as a thing of importance. A pagan marriage in Marberly was not a true marriage until the four cornhusk dolls that signified the four faces of the Goddess had been cast into the bonfire- one for each of the sacred vows: _Love, Loyalty, Honor_ and _Unity_ \- and the virgin's blood from the bride was 'tasted' by the groom- for there was a touch of cannibalism to these ancient rituals. In modern times, the 'tasting' was no longer the bride's virgin blood, but the taste of her arousal, for intercourse orally was encouraged in Marberly, and the first act performed by a couple after marriage, before her blood was spilt. Such strange traditions, but they were the traditions of Raven's people, and as her husband, he would gladly take part, more to please his wife than to keep with the country's pagan beliefs.

Palmarneae was different; the very act of intercourse was looked on as the marriage contract itself, and often took place before the wedding ceremony even began. But Raven wasn't the queen of Palmarneae, she was queen of Marberly, and her country viewed intercourse and marriage very differently to his. But this... this joining of their countries by marriage-

"Easy, Mikalos." She breathed, swallowing thickly as he carefully brought her to the edge. "You know how my beliefs, how the high priestess views what we do. Even if Daddy agrees, if I'm shown to be broken, the priestess will not look upon our marriage as true. We need to be careful, my love."

He kissed her firmly, carefully pulling his fingers from her while she was distracted by his lips. Once he was free from her, he rested his forehead to hers. "I want nothing more than to be nestled inside you, to fill you entirely-"

"Believe me, my husband, I want that as badly as you. It pains me not to have you in me, knowing that we must wait." She caught his gaze, trailing a hand down his cheek. "Soon, my love. Once Daddy gives his blessing- or even if he doesn't- we will be married, and then there will be no barriers keeping us from filling each other, completing each other."

He kissed her once more as the water that rained down over them, turned cold and forgotten.


	7. Chapter 7

By the time Raven arrived at the dance, it was an hour into the all-night party, and she'd been forced to leave the comfort of Mika's arms and bed at Cerise's request. She glanced around, nervously smoothing the skirt of her dress. Unlike the rest of the students, she'd opted for a burgundy off-the-shoulder A-line dress with a lace-up back and a skirt that was shorter in the front and slightly longer in the back. The black heels and matching clutch complemented the dress perfectly, and she tucked a loose curl behind her ear. A simple burgundy satin rose pinned her hair back on one side, and she found herself the object of several other students' attention.

Nodding to several of them, she made her way across the dance floor, searching for Cerise. The girl was sitting at a table with Aada and Darling, chatting about something over appetizers and punch. Once she reached the table, she softly cleared her throat, causing all three to look up. "Sorry I'm late."

"Raven, you look lovely." Darling was the first to speak up, and the queen blushed, stammering a thank you.

She soon settled beside Cerise, falling into easy banter with her friends, as they watched Cedar and Briar bound around the dance floor with various partners. At one point, Hopper and Briar ended up together, and the boy fell into a such a stammering fit, he transformed in the middle of the dance floor, to Raven's surprise. _"Nobody told me he turns into an actual frog! I thought it was a joke!"_

Eventually, Briar and Cedar joined the other girls; Nicola, who, because she was participating in the ceremony had been allowed at the dance, despite being a Second Year, wandered over to join them, Ashlynn in tow, and conversation fell to the book. "How exactly are we going to find it? There's no way we can search all of Ever After by tomorrow evening!" Nicola said, nervously folding her napkin over and over.

"Maybe it's not in Ever After." Raven suggested.

"What do you mean?" Cerise asked, and Raven sat back, crossing her legs and bouncing her foot. Raven sighed.

"I mean, what would be gained from removing the real Storybook of Legends from the school until now? Who would want it? It's just a book of fairy tales- no offense." She amended at the looks she was receiving. "Wouldn't it be more _plausible_ if the book was still on school grounds?"

"That _does_ make sense." Ashlynn replied, sipping her drink.

"But where would we look? Ever After High is _huge_!" Cedar said, and Raven rolled her eyes.

"Ever After High is the size of a grain of salt compared to Wanderley Prep." The others looked at her, but she waved it away. "I say we go look for it. Split up and each take a section of the school. It'll be easier right now because the majority of the Third Years are here, and the rest of the school is either asleep or... doing whatever they want, and if the professors aren't here, they're in their dorms."

The girls shared glances, before agreeing. As they started to leave, Blondie Lockes, the school reporter and Goldilocks's daughter, called after them. "Where are you going?"

Raven, being the monarch, and used to the press, turned, tucking her hands behind her back. "We're just going to go out and get some group shots. The light's better out there, and what better way to remember tonight than a few photos?" The blonde reporter squealed, and Raven hurriedly followed them, ignoring whatever Blondie was saying at the moment.

They agreed to meet back at Briar and Ashlynn's room in an hour before splitting into groups- Aada and Cerise took the grounds around the school, Nicola and Ashlynn agreed to check the first floor, Darling and Cedar agreed to check the second floor, and Briar and Raven would check the top floors. Briar asked to borrow Cedar's Reveal-er Rays, and the puppet agreed, since there would be nothing but the dorms on the second floor.

The girls searched everywhere they could think, looking behind every nook and cranny, into every open space and shadowed corner, to no luck. When the hour was up, they gathered in Briar and Ashlynn's room, and it was clear, the feeling of defeat that settled over their small group. Raven sat back against the pillows of Briar's bed, looking every bit the reclining queen as she listened to her friends. Briar sat at her feet, Cedar's glasses still on, kicking her own feet in attempt to keep from bursting into tears.

She stopped, however, when something caught her eye. "Huh?"

Raven looked up from absentmindedly fiddling with the pendant, catching the confused look that crossed Briar's face as she lifted the glasses, only to return them to their place over her eyes. "You okay, Briar?" But the princess didn't reply; instead, she got off the bed, reaching for the rug she'd laid out in the center of the room. Darling and Nicola quickly got up, moving to join Ashlynn on her bed as Briar moved the rug out of the way.

"That's weird." She lifted the glasses again, only to find herself staring at the floor. She let the glasses fall once more, and noticed the outline of a keyhole appear.

A keyhole?

"Does anyone have a bobby pin?" The other girls stared at her as she turned to each of them, all wearing confused glances. Raven, just as confused as the rest, sat up, and after a moment, removed one from her hair, holding it out, figuring she'd humor the princess. A small smile flitted across Briar's face as she too it and quickly bent it. "Thanks, Raven."

The queen nodded, and everyone watched as she tried to insert it into the floor- to them, but Briar could see the keyhole thanks to Cedar's glasses. She turned it, and they all gathered on the floor, watching as what had once been the floor seemed to vanish, leaving a square-shaped cubby with which to hold-

A gasp escaped Darling's throat and Ashlynn covered her mouth with her hands as Briar set the bobby pin down and removed the glasses, handing them back to Cedar. "Is that-" Nicola started, and Raven nodded. She didn't need to touch it to know the magic dripping from every single page. Seated on the floor between Briar and Cerise, she could smell marshmallows and felt the familiar crackling at her fingertips. Aada's gaze darted to Raven's hands, and she asked softly,

"Raven? You know what this is, don't you? You can sense it."

The queen nodded, watching as Briar reached in, and gently lifted the rectangular object out of its hiding place. She blew gently on the dust that covered the front, and the crackling at Raven's fingertips got stronger, until she almost couldn't stand it. In a voice struck with awe and worry at the same time, Briar whispered,

_"The Storybook of Legends."_


	8. Chapter 8

"Is it the _real_ one?" Ashlynn asked. Raven nodded, reaching up to brush a curl away; the others saw the amethyst glimmer on her fingertips.

"It's the real one."

"You're _sure_ , Raven?" Cedar breathed, never taking her gaze off the book in Briar's hands.

The queen nodded. "I'm sure."

The girls quickly shared glances, not really sure what to do now that they were facing the _real_ Storybook of Legends. A moment passed, before Briar turned to Raven. The young queen sat with her hands in her lap. Amethyst coated her fingers and she released a slow breath. It was evident that Raven's magic was interacting with the book's.

"You should take it, Raven."

The queen's head snapped up, her gaze meeting Briar's. "I-"

"You said that in your country, a book like this would simply be nothing more than a book of stories, right? That... that it would hold no magic?" Raven nodded.

"How? If the book is magic and-"

"Because in Marberly, the magic is in the _people_ , in their blood, not objects." Raven replied, answering Nicola's unfinished question. "I come from an entire line of women who possess magic; the magic is in us, not in objects. We can enchant an object to do what we wish, but there's no magic within _that_ specific object."

Briar held the book out to her, meeting her gaze. "Take it to Marberly, Raven. Get it out of Ever After. You're the only chance we have."

A moment passed, before the royal reached out, accepting the book. She could feel it, the pulse of the book, and gently settled it on her lap. Hands moving of their own accord, she parted the cover from the first page, and watched as the pages began to fly by. The ink beat as though it ran through the arteries of a heart, and she could feel the shifting of its aura as it responded to her magic, before finally settling down. The smell slowly disappeared, but she could still feel the crackling at her fingertips, and after a moment's hesitation, she reached down, taking a corner of the page and turning it.

"The magic in this is... unparalleled. I've never seen magic like this before." She looked up at the girls, before shutting the book softly and holding it to her chest protectively. She thought a moment, before, "I haven't talked with Daddy yet; I don't know if I'm going home next week, or the same week you're all going home for fall break. If I'm not going home until the next week, I'll leave this with Mika; he'll take care of it for us."

"Will he be able to to-" Cedar stopped. "To use it?"

Raven raised an eyebrow, but shook her head once she realized the question. "Mika's a _meartiol_. He can't do magic. To him, it's just a book."

Silence fell once more among the group, and after several minutes, Briar spoke up, climbing to her feet. "We should probably get back to the dance." The others nodded, all except Raven, who still sat holding the book in her lap. Ashlynn laid a hand on her shoulder, and after a moment, she looked up, meeting the girl's eye and accepting the hand she held out.

"If you don't mind, I think I'm going to go back to my dorm and get some reading done. I'm... not much of a party girl. Sorry, Briar." The princess waved it away, a small smile on her features.

"It's fine, Raven. Just as long as you loosen up and have fun once and a while. Wait, the book-"

The young queen glanced down at it. "Don't worry, I'll stop by Mika's room before I go back to my dorm."

She parted ways with her friends in the hall; just because she didn't attend many parties, didn't mean they should abandon this one night to have fun before the ceremony the next day. With a wave, she headed down the halls, towards the faculty dorms, the book clutched tight in her grasp. Upon finally reaching Mika's dorm, she knocked softly, stepping back to wait. Minutes passed, before the door finally opened. "Raven."

"I... didn't want to stay at the dance. It was just... too much for me. Can I come in?"

"You never need to ask." He replied, stepping back and allowing her entrance. Once the door shut behind her, she turned to him, finally relaxing her hold on the book. "What do you have?" In silence, she watched him wander over to the desk, picking up his mug. His hair had dried since their spontaneous shared shower, and he wore a pair of pajama bottoms, the top unbuttoned on his tanned form.

It was now that she really let her gaze wander over the dorm her boyfriend lived in. Bigger than the students' dorms, it- like the girls' dorms- had its own private bathroom, complete with a shower. She now noted that there was enough space in the room for about twenty people to stand. The bed was in the center, against the wall that looked towards the bathroom, between the door and window, and was clearly big enough for two, seeing as she'd slept in it with him on more than one occasion already. The desk he used was against the facing wall, by the window, and there was a dresser against the wall by the bathroom. The closet was on the other side of the dresser, leaving the wall directly by the door and across from the window empty. Except it wasn't empty. There was a small fireplace within the wall; with the chill in the air, it was on, making the room cozy and giving it a feel of home.

"When did you add the fireplace?"

He looked up at her, confused as to why she was asking about the fireplace when she was holding... Goddess only knew what in her arms. "It's always been there. Apparently, when they renovated the faculty dorms a couple years ago, each room was given one. But you never answered my question, Nevermore. What are you holding?"

She blushed, glancing down at the book, before holding it out to him. He made his way towards her, taking what she offered. Blue eyes widened, and he looked up at her. "Is this-" She nodded. "You really found it?" Another nod.

"It was... hidden in the floor of Briar and Ashlynn's dorm room. We wouldn't have been able to find it without Cedar's Reveal-er Rays." A moment passed, as Mika studied the reflective jeweled surface before moving to open the book. He stopped, turning to her. "You're _meartiol_ , remember, my love? This book will be nothing more than a storybook to you." Slowly, he opened it, studying the intricate designs and artwork with an appreciative whistle.

"And this is the book they have to sign?" Raven nodded vigorously. "But why are you-"

"Because it'll be safe here, until I can take it back to Marberly." It was then that he let his gaze rove over her body, taking in the dress she wore, and he smiled appreciatively.

"You look beautiful, Nevermore."

She blushed, whispering a soft 'thank you'.

As he took a seat on the bed, flipping through the book, she joined him, tucking a leg beneath her. "So you're really going to do this? Expose the book in Headmaster Grimm's office as a fake, and take this one back to Marberly." A moment of contemplation, before she nodded.

"Are you angry?"

He shook his head. "I was never angry at you, Nevermore. Just concerned. For your health and safety."

A smile slid slowly over her features, and she leaned forward, sliding a hand up his chest to caress his neck. "And that is one of the reasons why I love you, Mikalos." She whispered, capturing his lips in a soft kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

She gently smoothed the skirt of her dress. Because this was a ceremony, she, as the visiting monarch of her home country, had to view this as something akin to a state visit- the children of Ever After were being put on display, and she had to play nice and sit still, with the hundreds of other guests.

Oh, how she _hated_ state visits, real and mock.

It wasn't so much the visit itself, but the pomp and circumstance of it all; the grandeur and ceremony was what she detested. But it was normal, almost required, and she had to concede and play nice. From her place by the doorway, she watched the parents of many of her classmates and friends enter and greet one another. Mika caught her eye across the space; he stood with the rest of the faculty in a nice suit, smiling kindly and bidding whomever was speaking to him at the time a soft welcome as they moved past, towards the courtyard, where the ceremony would take place.

As parents and other students began to file towards the seating for the audience- leaving the rows of seats up front designated for the Legacy students- Mika caught her elbow. She turned, and he held out an arm, which she gratefully took. "Have I told you that I think you look beautiful tonight?"

She blushed, glancing down at the front of her dress and smoothing out an invisible wrinkle before looking back up at him. "You haven't."

"Well I'm telling you now, Ravenna. You look absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you, Mikalos."

Once they reached their seats- for students witnessing and not partaking in and faculty were seated directly behind the Legacy students- he released her, resting his hand on the small of her back to guide her down the row into her seat. Someone, however, stopped them, and both turned. Raven's brow furrowed as she took in the older woman standing before her; her hair was as black as Raven's own, and she was as pale as the young queen. She wore a beautiful red dress that fell to the floor, and a white cape outlined in black fur. The front of her hair was pulled back in a pompadour and hung down her back; an elegant, almost elaborate crown was upon her head. She looked like someone, and it took a moment before Raven realized who-

_Apple._

Raven turned to Mika, who bowed to the other woman, his royal standing kicking in. "Your Majesty." He then straightened, taking Raven's hand with his right and sweeping her forward, until she stood before the woman. "May I present Her Imperial Majesty, Queen Ravenna Naiara Petriaina of Marberly. Ravenna, may I present Her Royal Majesty, Queen Snow White of Ever After."

Raven paled, suddenly realizing why she looked so much like Apple- this was her _mother_.

She suddenly felt exceedingly under-dressed next to this queen, despite the dress she wore; though it wasn't one of her more formal court dresses- no heavy brocade skirt or corseted top- it was still appropriate for such an event as Legacy Day, for simply by attending the ceremony, she was representing Marberly. The hem of the dress came to rest just above her ankles, had an empire waist and puffed sleeves with a scooped neckline. The simple burgundy material had a black chiffon and lace overlay embroidered with black pearls. She wore a pair of simple black gloves that came to her wrists, and she wore her hair pulled back and up in a cascade of black curls; a simple diamond and ruby tiara rested on her head, something she'd been reluctant to bring back with her when she'd gone home that weekend, but her father had been insistent- _"You're the queen, Ravenna. No matter what you're doing or where you're going, you are Marberly's sole representative, and, by extension, the representative of the six other kingdoms. You must show those in Ever After that while we prefer our privacy, we are here. The Seven Kingdoms will not be ignored, for we are just as powerful as Ever After, if not more so. You must make them understand that they are not the only kingdom in this world."_

As she stood before Snow White, she now understood her father's insistence; this was the woman who had been abusing trade with Marberly for years- though Raven doubted she even knew where Marberly was, or if she even knew that they were in trade agreements with them, agreements set up by Raven's grandmother, years before she'd been born; who had been insistent that her daughter have a rival, and use Raven to play the part, who lined her own pockets and kept her family in a lavish, almost disgusting lifestyle, yet neglected the poor of Ever After, who seemed to poison everything she touched, like a regal leaf of poison ivy.

She took a deep breath, but didn't curtsy. It was custom for a host monarch to curtsy or bow to the visiting one, and Raven planned on making sure Snow White understood that. So instead, she lifted her chin, folding her hands around the small red clutch she held before her. "Your Majesty. I cannot say I have heard much of you."

Snow regarded her coldly for a moment, before dipping into a curtsy; Raven felt a smile tug at her lips, that she could get Snow White to back down from her pedestal that quickly. But she kept her head; there was still time for the older woman to play dirty. Others in the audience stopped and turned, to watch this meeting between the ruler of the older generation, and the ruler of the younger. "I had heard there was a girl from the southern kingdoms coming to attend Ever After High. I had hoped it was the girl who would complete my Apple's destiny-"

"Unfortunately not, Your Majesty. We in Marberly don't subscribe to nor believe in destiny. We see no reason to take such a term... _literally_."

She heard Mika clear his throat softly from behind her, and knew he was warning her. _Easy, Nevermore! Don't snap; she's a bigger snake than you are, my love. You'll only get poisoned, and I fear we have no antidote at the moment._

She turned back to the woman, slowly sinking into a quick curtsy. A moment passed, before Snow White nodded. "Yes, well, you will find, Your Majesty, that things are done very _differently_ in my kingdom." And without another word, she continued on. Once gone, Raven released the breath she'd been holding, feeling Mika do the same behind her. He took her hand, leading her to their seats.

"Was I okay?"

He chuckled softly as he helped her sit, before taking her hand. "You did beautifully, Ravenna. Your father will be proud." He brushed a soft kiss to her knuckles before releasing her hand, though she didn't let her hand fall away. As they, along with the rest of the audience, settled in, she gently squeezed his hand, barely noticing it once the Legacy students entered.

She caught Cedar's eye as the students entered and filed down the center aisle, towards their seats. They'd managed to concoct a crude plan in regards to what would happen- Cedar had asked Raven to remove only part of the binding spell she'd placed on her, therefore allowing her to speak up about the book being fake. When it came time for her or one of the others to sign, she would stand with her glasses on and declare the book was a fake, that her glasses never lied and that someone was trying to cover it up.

Well, that was Plan A.

Plan B was still being worked out in Raven's mind.

As the ceremony began, Raven felt herself spacing out, only partially listening to Headmaster Grimm; at one point, she felt Mika lace their fingers and squeeze, and she turned, meeting his gaze. "Everything will be fine, my wife. Stop stressing so much. Things will work out the way they're supposed to."

She sighed, meeting his gaze. "I know, I just-"

"I present to you all the Storybook of Legends."


	10. Chapter 10

Applause filled the space, and after a moment, Raven and Mika joined in, if only for show. She swallowed; it became even more apparent to her now that the book was a hoax- with the four gigantic mirrors overlooking the stage- so that the whole audience could watch the students come up and pledge- suspended by Madame Yaga's magic, she could practically feel the magic surging, to the point that if anymore appeared, she'd go into overload. It was times like this when she hated being a witch. So focused on her own brain was she, that she hadn't even realized the ceremony had begun and students had started lining up to sign.

Her heart leapt into her throat as she watched Ashlynn make her way down the stairs on the opposite side of the stage, returning to her seat. She caught Ashlynn's gaze, and the girl nodded once, though to the rest of the audience, it looked as though she were bowing her head in relief. Mika glanced at Raven midst the applause, and she took a deep breath.

"Next, we have Apple White."

Cheers and applause from several of the students could be heard, and Raven subtly rolled her eyes. She watched as her roommate made her way across the stage, the white cape floating out behind her as she walked towards the podium. Despite having no rival to complete her story, she seemed thrilled that she would be signing her name-

"I am Apple White, daughter of Snow White," Raven glanced at Mika, who reached over, taking her hand and squeezing gently. She laid her other hand over his, drawing her strength from him as she surveyed the situation. Daring Charming had gone before Apple, and not far down the line of students standing and ready to ascend the steps to pledge was Cedar. She wouldn't have time to put on the glasses before reaching the book, and Raven doubted Grimm would allow her to wear them onstage, since they weren't part of her approved Legacy Day outfit. Cerise's row had yet to move, though Raven had a sneaking suspicion once Cedar's row had gone they would be next... The other girls may have been closer to the stage, but only Raven could sense what was suppose to be there. Aada's magic wasn't strong enough to sense other magic yet- it was the one thing she couldn't pass in _Advanced Witchery._

Which meant it was up to Raven.

Apple finished signing to thunderous applause and made her way across the stage to the stairs on the other side, as Briar stepped up to the podium. She looked horrified, but tried her hardest to mask it. "I- I am Briar Beauty, daughter of _Sleeping Beauty_ and I..." She glanced into the audience, catching her mother's gaze. "I pledge..." She stopped, catching Raven's gaze in the audience. The young queen nodded to her, and Briar held out a hand, catching the key that appeared. With the mirrors reflecting what was happening on the podium, Raven saw the tears gather in Briar's eyes as the book showed her how her story would play out-

The princess reached for the white feather that soon appeared, and Raven glanced at Mika one last time, squeezing his hand in support before standing. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes briefly before opening them again. _"No! Briar, wait!"_

People turned to face her, other students, audience members. The princess on stage took a subtle breath, relieved. She pulled her hand back from the quill.

 _"Your Majesty, what is the meaning of this?"_ Headmaster Grimm demanded, as Raven glanced towards the aisle, though she didn't move.

" _I can sense magic, Headmaster!_ And... and I've been trying to ignore it all night, but..." She caught sight of Cedar on the stairs, and became keenly aware that she was now the object of everyone's attention. She took a deep breath; it was now or never. _"But there's no magic in that book! None at all!"_ Briar immediately understood what Raven was saying. The book was enchanted- that's how it was able to show the students how their stories would play- _"It's fake! The Storybook of Legends is fake!"_

As if a high-pitched squeal had played, the book slammed shut, and the four mirrors above the podium began to shake. Suddenly, the ceremony that had been such a sure thing for decades was thrown into chaos by one young woman's declaration. It was as if someone had released a herd of wild animals. Students who had been so excited to pledge were in tears, screaming, crying; those who had been dreading it were cheering, and then people began running, attempting to dodge the raining shards of glass as the mirrors exploded. Chairs toppled, people stumbled over each other in an urgency to get out as everything seemed to fall apart.

_"Mika!"_

Raven's scream was drowned out by countless others, and Briar watched from where she stood frozen at the podium as the chaos took hold below in the audience. Ashlynn grabbed Nicola's arm; the girls were spirited away by Hunter. Cerise's wolf senses had kicked in, and she grabbed Aada's hand and hurried through the crowd. Cedar, still on the stairs with Darling- who's brothers were hurrying to get her- nodded to the Charming princess and then rushed up to get Briar.

The future Sleeping Beauty barely registered her friend, instead, she watched as their professor rushed to Raven, grabbing her by the shoulders and quickly checking her over. She nodded, said something they couldn't hear, and then threw her arms around him. In a matter of seconds, they'd disappeared, teleporting out of the chaos.

"Briar?"

Slowly, the girl turned, tears streaming down her cheeks. Cedar took her hand, tugging her back towards the stairs. "I... I didn't know we'd cause this much chaos." She whispered, but Cedar shook her head, tugging until the girl was following.

"Come on, we have to get out of here." She kept a tight hold on the princess's hand as they hurried down the stairs, joining the rest of the audience and Legacy students hurrying away from the pandemonium.


End file.
